


Vorfreude

by cricri



Series: Undercoververse [21]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Christmas, Deutsch | German, Established Relationship, Family, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Male Slash, Mother-Son Relationship, One Shot, Slash, Tatort Münster, Thiels POV
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-18
Updated: 2013-12-18
Packaged: 2018-01-05 02:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1088520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cricri/pseuds/cricri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Als er die Einladung ausgesprochen hatte, war er sich über die Folgen nicht im Klaren gewesen.<br/>(Das 18. Türchen des Tatort-Adventskalenders 2013)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vorfreude

**Author's Note:**

> Meh. Ich bin nicht richtig glücklich damit. Aber es hat zweifelsohne ein weihnachtliches Thema ...

*~*~*~*

„Ja doch …“ Thiel stopfte noch schnell den letzten Teller in die Spülmaschine und hastete zur Tür, von der nun schon das dritte Klingeln in Folge erschallte. „Hast du den Schlüssel vergessen, oder –“ Er hatte sich beim Öffnen schon halb wieder weggedreht und nahm nur aus dem Augenwinkel wahr, wer im Flur stand.

„Erika?“

„Hallo Frank.“ Boernes Mutter strahlte ihn an. „Ich war gerade in der Gegend, Weihnachtseinkäufe, und da dachte ich, ich schau mal bei euch vorbei. Oder komm‘ ich ungelegen?“

„Ach was.“ Er trat einen Schritt beiseite, damit sie in die Wohnung konnte. „Aber B … Karl-Friedrich ist gerade aus dem Haus, unterwegs auf der Suche nach dem perfekten Weihnachtsbaum.“

Erika rollte die Augen, ein Gesichtsausdruck, der ihn so sehr an Boerne erinnerte, daß er unwillkürlich schmunzeln mußte.

„Aber wenn du mit mir einen Kaffee trinken willst?“

„Das sollte ich dann wohl“, antwortete Erika. „Bis er zurückkommt, muß ich mich längstens auf den Heimweg machen. Ich gehe doch davon aus, daß er sämtlichen Weihnachtsbaumverkaufsstellen in Münster einen Besuch abstatten wird?“

„Vielleicht auch noch in Warendorf“, ergänzte Thiel gutgelaunt.

„Und wie hast du es geschafft, daß du hierbleiben konntest?“

Thiel grinste. „Das bleibt mein Geheimnis.“

*~*~*~*

„Sag‘ mal …“ Sie hatten sich schon eine ganze Weile durch Erikas Weihnachtsplätzchen gekostet und sich dabei angeregt über ihre Kindheitserinnerungen an die Vorweihnachtszeit unterhalten, als Erika plötzlich zögerte. „Ist es euch auch wirklich recht, wenn ich Heiligabend vorbeikomme?“

„Aber klar doch“, entgegnete er verblüfft. Sie wußte doch, daß er sie gerne mochte. „Sonst hätt‘ ich das doch nicht vorgeschlagen.“ Aus alter Tradition, wegen der Enkelkinder, war Erika sonst Weihnachten meistens bei Hanne gewesen. So auch letztes Jahr, wobei die Situation damals auch noch so neu gewesen war, daß er wohl kaum darauf gekommen wäre, sie zu Weihnachten einzuladen. Aber jetzt war es ihm das normalste von der Welt erschienen, als sich im Herbst herausgestellt hatte, daß Hanne und ihr Mann über die Feiertage verreisen würden. Jetzt, wo die Kinder endgültig aus dem Haus waren.

„Ich weiß“, sagte Erika und lächelte. „Und das meinte ich auch gar nicht. Aber er würde es mir im Leben nicht sagen, wenn er die Feiertage über lieber seine Ruhe hätte.“

Im ersten Moment wollte er die Idee als völlig absurd abtun, aber dann mußte er doch zugeben, daß ihre Bedenken nicht völlig unberechtigt waren. Aus welchem Grund auch immer, die beiden schafften es immer wieder, sich über irgendwelche Kleinigkeiten zu streiten. Seiner Meinung nach hauptsächlich deshalb, weil Boerne sich von seiner Mutter überaus leicht angegriffen fühlte und weil Erika ihrerseits zielsicher jeden wunden Punkt bei ihrem Sohn treffen konnte – wenn er auch vermutete, daß das meist unbeabsichtigt geschah. Jedenfalls hielt er sich da normalerweise schön raus, er hatte nämlich keine Lust, in die Schußlinie zu geraten. Erikas Sorgen waren so gesehen also nicht ganz unberechtigt, zumal es seine Idee gewesen war, sie einzuladen. Er hatte zu dem Zeitpunkt allerdings noch nicht geahnt, wohin das führen würde – Boerne war seit Tagen dabei, die perfekte Weihnachtsfeier vorzubereiten, und trieb ihn damit schier in den Wahnsinn. Aber das zeigte doch nur, daß -

„Also doch“, unterbrach Erika seine Gedanken, weil sie sein Schweigen offenbar als Zustimmung gedeutet hatte. „Weißt du, mir ist Weihnachten eigentlich gar nicht so wichtig, das war immer mehr wegen der Kinder. Ich könnte auch einfach … krank werden, und uns das alles – “

„Nein.“

„Was, nein?“

„Das kannst du mir nicht antun.“ Er goß ihr Kaffee nach. „Seit Tagen muß ich den ganzen Vorbereitungsstreß ertragen, jetzt will ich auch die Feier haben. Und meinetwegen klappert er nicht alle Weihnachtsbaumverkaufsstellen im Umkreis von 50 Kilometern ab, so viel ist mal sicher.“

„Aber das wäre doch gar nicht nötig.“

Thiel zuckte mit den Schultern. „Anscheinend muß das so.“

Erika seufzte.

„Schau mich nicht so an“, sagte Thiel und grinste. „Er ist dein Sohn.“

*~*~*~*

„So.“ Boerne trat mit zufriedenem Gesichtsausdruck einen Schritt zurück. „Perfekt. Der ist wirklich aus jedem Blickwinkel gerade. Gerade gewachsen und perfekt justiert.“

„Mhm …“

„Was machst du da?“

„Ich sortiere den Weihnachtsbaumschmuck.“

„Willst du den denn wirklich –“

„Ein paar von den Sternen hat Lukas noch im Kindergarten gebastelt.“

Er sah, wie Boerne ansetzte um zu antworten, sich im letzten Moment aber selbst unterbrach.

„Was wolltest du sagen?“

„Wirklich sehr hübsch“, murmelte Boerne wenig überzeugend. Aber das Lächeln, als sich ihr Blick traf, war echt.

*~*~*~*

„Deine Mutter war übrigens am Nachmittag da“, sagte er, als sie auf der Couch saßen und den geschmückten Weihnachtsbaum bewunderten.

„Ach.“

„Weihnachtseinkäufe und so. Sie freut sich.“

„Mhm.“ Boerne runzelte die Stirn. „Ich glaube, diesen einen Ast sollte ich vielleicht doch noch -“

„Nix da.“ Er erwischte Boerne am Handgelenk und zog ihn zurück auf die Couch. „Der ist perfekt. Hast du selbst gesagt.“

„Findest du wirklich?“

„Ja. Wirklich.“

Boerne entspannte sich wieder und lehnte sich seufzend gegen ihn. „Ich mußte auch bis Warendorf fahren, bis ich ihn gefunden habe. Sollten wir nicht doch noch die Lichterkette testen? Sicherheitshalber?“

Der Baum war ein Baum. Ein hübscher Baum, aber letztendlich hätte ihm jeder andere Baum auch gefallen. Aber das würde er Boerne garantiert nicht sagen. Er freute sich nämlich. Mehr als er das noch einmal für möglich gehalten hätte. Sein letztes richtiges Weihnachtsfest war Jahre her, bevor es zwischen ihm und Susanne zu kriseln angefangen hatte. Und seitdem … seitdem war Weihnachten nur ein Datum gewesen. Manchmal hatte er seinen Vater, der überhaupt keinen Sinn für Weihnachtstraditionen hatte, auf ein Bier getroffen. Und das war dann schon etwas Besonderes gewesen. Aber in diesem Jahr … in diesem Jahr würde es wieder ein Familienfest werden.

„Laß uns schlafen gehen. Für die Generalprobe mit Lichterkette ist morgen auch noch Zeit.“

*~* Fin *~*


End file.
